The Daniel Drabbles!
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: I'm a new writer, so go easy. These are one-shots and drabbles of our favorite, mischievous cadet Daniel. Open for any kind of review (just go easy on the flamers please.).
1. Chapter 1

These are one-shots and drabbles on the Voltron Force, specifically Daniel.

* * *

I didn't do it!

* * *

Lance was sleeping peacefully in his room when he heard the faint sounds of heavy footsteps. "Hunk, I'm not in the mood for one of your pranks. Go away." he groaned. Lance started to fall back to sleep when a banging noise on the door sounded. "Open the door, McClain! Before I open it with my swords!" came Keith's voice. Lance jumped up and immediately opened the door. He held back a laugh at the sight of his commander. Keith was covered from head to toe in pink, sparkly paste and feathers. "I want an explanation on why you did this to me. AGAIN!" Keith said stoically. "Keith, as much as I would love to say it was me, I didn't pull this prank." Lance said slowly. "If you didn't, then who did?!" he demanded. Suddenly, a ton of the same pink paste crashed down on an unsuspecting Lance. "AGH! Whoever just did that is going to die!" Lance yelled in rage. A snort of laughter caught their attention. "Did you hear that?" Keith asked. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." Lance proclaimed, pointing up to the ceiling. "I guess I'll go see if the cadets had anything to do with this." Keith said. The two walked out of the room, stopping just outside the door. They heard the frantic movement of their culprit going towards the Main Room. They ran down the hall and walked in to see the cadets chatting and joking around. Cautiously, they walked towards them, studying their faces as they howled with laughter. "Wha-what hap-happened to you guys?!" Vince cackled. The two saw the smug look in Daniel's eyes and knew what happened. "DANIEL!" they screamed. "Snart!" Daniel yelped and took off running.

* * *

Whelp! That's all for now.

Please Review!

Daniel: You're going to get me killed!

Me: Of course not, Danny! I would never harm you!

Daniel: Help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Take Daniel to the Kroger. Ever.

* * *

"Allura! I'm boorrrreeeeeeeed!" Daniel griped as he trailed behind the queen with the other cadets. Yep, the Queen of Arus and Voltron Force cadets were at Kroger. It's not like they wanted to go on this 'extravagant trip', Keith made them.

"Daniel, we've only been here ten minutes." Larmina deadpanned, smacking the moron in the face.

"That's an hour and ten minutes in dog time!" Daniel grumbled. Larmina smacked him on the back on his thick skull and gave him a silent warning.

_(Nananana Batman! Oops! Wrong story!) _

ONE HOUR AND FORTY FIVE MINUTES OF CHAOS AND SHOPPING CARTS LATER...

Daniel collapsed onto the cool linoleum floor of the Arus kitchen. "Soooooo... How'd shopping go?" Lance asked innocently. "I am soooo sorry I pranked you. Please never take me there again." Daniel moaned.

"Daniel got kicked out of Kroger." Vince laughed.

"How?" Keith demanded.

"He took a shopping cart and was running around. He nearly took out an elderly woman." Allura said crossly.

"It was hilarious! She hit Daniel over the head ten times with her walker! He was running while saying sorry repeatedly." Larmina howled in laughter.

"HEY! One, she hit me eleven times. And two, for an old lady, that woman can hit!" Daniel said defensively.

"So he's never allowed in Kroger again?" Hunk asked.

"They took his picture and fingerprints." Vince chuckled.

Everyone looked at Daniel before laughing their heads off.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, I know I have like one reader, but if anyone else is reading this, please review.

Now, I have a project to attend to. Please distract me by reviewing. 'Cause I hate the Civil War.


	3. Chapter 3

**I live! Sorry about not updating! I've just been busy with school and tests (I still have exams!). But, new chapter, and since summer is here, I'll be able to write more. This idea came up in while I was taking my history exam. Well, waiting for my classmates to finish (smarter than my class, and stronger than over half the middle school football team. Life sucks when you lug a huge instrument around.). Please send me reviews and IDEAS. I'm struggling here.**

* * *

_Didn't see that coming._

* * *

Daniel was running around frantically, and the Voltron force didn't know why. Finally, enough was enough.

"Daniel, what is going on with you?" Keith demanded after class.

The only response he got was Daniel handing him an envelope and scurrying away. Unsure of what to do really, Keith opened it.

_Daniel Chandler: IQ synapsis and results_

_Sex: Male_

_Parents: Unknown, but presumed deceased_

_Age: 14_

_Synapsis: Daniel is very bright, but often distracted. Should be tested for Attention Deficient Hyperactivity Disorder and dyslexia. May have been victim of child abuse at young age, which would explain why he holds back on his actual brain capacity. _

_Results: 159 points- genius level_

Keith walked into the living room and asked where Daniel was.

"I don't know. Said something about clearing his head. If he has one." Lance laughed at the last sentence.

"Oh, he has one alright. Hey, Pidge. What was your IQ score?" Keith suddenly asked.

"149. Why do you ask?" Pidge asked in concern.

Keith handed him the IQ results and watched as Pidge's jaw dropped.

"Impossible! How can he have that score?!" Pidge demanded.

"Daniel got one of those IQ tests? What did it say? 103? He is a little smart at least." Lance asked in curiosity.

"He got a 159! That's genius level!" Pidge cried.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe that Daniel was a genius. He just always seemed to be a loveable goof like Hunk is.

"I guess we way misunderstood Daniel's abilities." Vince finally said.

"I did not see this coming." Lamina stated.

No one did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I know, I know I've been gone FOREVER! I'm sorry about that, and I didn't mean to abandon you. I kinda just lost my muse for these stories. BUT I'm back! This one is just all fluffy and cuddly. I'm am SO going out of Daniel's personality, but who asked you? Any who, review! Love ya'll!**

* * *

_**Snuggling**_

Lance was used to seeing some crazy stuff. He'd been eaten by a giant spider before. After something like _THAT_, you don't get surprised that easily. Well that theory was thrown out when he walked into the living room. There, he was met with the sight of Hunk and Daniel sleeping on the couch with the TV turned down low. Daniel was curled up in a little ball, nestled in Hunk's side holding onto Hunk's huge arm with a death grip.

"Guys, get down here in the living room. Now." Lance whispered into his voltcom.

_Forty-one seconds later..._

"What is it Lance?" Keith demanded, only to have a hand clamp down on his mouth.

"Look at the couch." Lance whispered.

Daniel was still in the same position, but Hunk's eyes were open now.

"How long have you been stuck like that?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking this is the first good sleep he's had in awhile." Hunk whispered back.

"Daniel's from a poor family. He's used to having others sleeping with him. On account of all the brothers and sisters he has, he was used to snuggling." Vince quietly explained.

"You know, he's not that bad when he's sleeping." Lance remarked.

"He's adorable!" Allura cooed. **[An: Come on, I know some of you guys love it when their favorite character is all snuggly and stuff.]**

Daniel stiffened, and everyone froze.

"A-choo!"

Everyone stifled their laughter at the kitten sneeze that escaped the cadet.

"That was adorable!" Larmina squealed.

"Hey, can someone switch? I'm starving!" Hunk asked.

"Won't he wake up?" Vince asked.

"I don't think so." Hunk said.

Allura walked over and gently slipped her hand in between Hunk's arm and Daniel's grip. Hunk was released, and the pilots switched places. Daniel situated himself quickly and slept with his head buried in Allura's stomach. The only sound was Daniel's gentle breathing.

"Dang, how many siblings does he have? And how different are they alike?" Lance asked.

"According to his file, Daniel has five older brothers, all of which are in the military and GA Academy, four older sisters, Marines and US Air Force, and three cousins. Both cousins are older than him. No younger relatives." Pidge reported. **[An: Quiz time! How many relatives (cousins and siblings) am I saying he lives with? Winner gets mentioned in one of my stories.]**

"Snart, that's a lot of kids." Lance said.

"How does his family manage?" Hunk asked.

"His father was a general in Afghanistan that died in combat when he was five. So, the US pays the family enough to support them for food and health insurance. His siblings are also in the military, so that increases the payment paid for mortgage and bills." Pidge informed them.

"He's used to having all those siblings sleeping with him." Larmina said in awe.

"Yep."

Everyone stared at the cadet in surprise.

"We seriously need to meet this kid's family." Keith said.

"Say 'I' if you agree." Lance said.

"I!" everyone synchronized. Daniel stirred, but fell back into his deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay! Feels on it? Next chapter will probably be about them meeting the huge family I made up for Daniel. *cue lightning crash and evil laughter* Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet**_** the family**_

"So why do you guys want to meet my family again?" Daniel asked from the co-pilot seat in Black.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, I'm just one-thousand percent curious on why you suddenly want to meet them."

"We're curious to find out how you lived with twelve other people and your mom." Lance answered.

"I'm gonna say this now. You might wanna keep an open mind and sharp set of eyes." Daniel warned.

"Why?" Larmina asked.

"I prefer teaching out of firsthand experiences." he chuckled.

_An hour later…_

The lions landed in an open field under Daniel's consent.

"It's on our property, so no one will bother it that shouldn't." he had explained.

Now, they were walking a winding path towards a one story house. Next to it was a barracks.

"When my dad was alive, he'd bring home some of his friends that didn't really have a way home. So, until we could help them find a way, they'd stay there. Every night, someone would have a story to tell. Afterwards, the soldiers always came back to see us." Daniel said, more to himself than the others.

"Do they still come?" Larmina asked.

"Yep. Sometimes they'll bring their families. Sometimes bad things happen, so they stay here until they can find work and get themselves back on their feet." Daniel replied.

"All free of charge?" Vince said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Daniel said, confused on why Vince would ask that.

"So what do you guys do with all the money that comes in?" Larmina asked.

"You're gonna have to ask either my mom, or Alec. I don't get into that stuff." Daniel told her.

Suddenly, Daniel jumped up a foot and sent an oncoming soccer ball spiraling away.

"Sharp set of eyes?" Lance guessed.

"More like instinct." Daniel said, turning towards them. He caught another soccer ball without even looking.

"Okay, remind me to have you on my team." Vince laughed.

Daniel grinned and put it down. He started dribbling the ball and kicked it from whence it came.

"I may have left out a teeny tiny detail. We're Italian-American." Daniel said sheepishly.

"Called it!" Lance yelled.

They finally arrived at the scene of the game. Eleven young adults where laughing as they kicked the ball, fighting over it. Daniel looked at Keith pleadingly, turning his head between Keith and the game.

"Go on, no one stopping you." Lance said.

Daniel whooped and took off, easily stealing the ball from the people.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Wasn't me!"

"There's only one person that can do that here." a young man, the oldest in the group, stated.

"Daniel!" the group synchronized.

"Yeah, and you're getting your tails kicked!" Daniel exclaimed.

"He's on our team! There's six of you and five of us!" a girl called.

"I feel so loved, Skye. So very loved." Daniel said sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth. Besides, you're now front on line. Enjoy ball-hogging!" Skye laughed.

**Two hours later**

The pilots and cadets were now playing. They don't know how they got into the game, but they knew that they were too much fun to care.

* * *

**Alright! I'm about to leave for a trip. If you want more of Daniel's family, I'll turn it into a story with the winner of my little quiz deal one of the siblings. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned from Little Rock. I also got some story ideas from the trip. Remember to review.**

* * *

_**Tree climbing**_

Daniel and Larmina were exploring the woods and talking. Suddenly, a giant tree caught Daniel's attention.

"Hey, Larmina, what kind of tree is that?" Daniel asked the Arusian.

"That's actually a tree imported from Earth. It's a Bald Cypress tree. It looks fake in my opinion." Larmina informed him.

Daniel walked around the tree, feeling the rough bark and knocking on the wood.

"No, it's real." Daniel clarified.

"What makes you the expert?" Larmina demanded.

"I climb trees for fun. And, I'm gonna climb this one." Daniel said confidently.

"What?" Larmina asked.

"I'm gonna climb this tree." Daniel said.

He backed up, and charged towards the tree. He jumped several feet and latched his body onto the trunk.

"Daniel! You'll hurt yourself! The branches are still like six feet up!" Larmina yelled.

"Don't. Care." Daniel grunted.

He started to shimmy his body up, moving at an extremely slow pace. Larmina frantically called the pilots as she watched Daniel. When the pilots and Vince arrived, Daniel was almost up to a branch.

"Daniel Chandler! What are you doing up there?!" Allura screeched.

"Climbing." Daniel answered.

"Get down before you hurt yourself!" Keith ordered.

"No." Daniel said.

Daniel took a deep breath, and jumped, twisting his body away from the trunk. His calloused hands gripped a sturdy branch. Daniel hung there for a few seconds before bringing the rest of his body onto the branch.

"How did he do that? I've only seen cats do that before." Lance said in bewilderment. Everyone shrugged.

Daniel was now smoothly bringing his body to the very top. In a matter of minutes, Daniel was there, staring over the trees.

"Whoa, you guys need to check it out. It's amazing." Daniel said into his voltcom.

"Daniel, we can't see you anymore." Lance said in concern.

"It's awesome up here." Daniel just said, memorized by all the colors of the sky.

"Daniel, you need to come down for dinner." Allura said.

"Okay." Daniel said and looked around. That's when he realized something...

"Guys, I'm stuck." Daniel said frantically.

"Use the way you got up to come down." Lance told him.

"I can't remember how I got up!" Daniel exclaimed.

"So you're stuck up there?!" Larmina yelled.

"Yes! Get a ladder or call the fire department! I can't get down!" Daniel screamed, clutching the branch he had been standing on earlier.

_Down below..._

"I'll get a ladder." Hunk said and walked off.

"I told him not to climb the tree." Larmina grumbled.

"It's Daniel. He'll get stuck in the tree again in less than twenty-four hours." Keith sighed.

* * *

**Okay people. Tell me what you think. This idea came while I was walking a trail, and I saw the extremely tall Cypress tree. Remember: if you want me to make a separate story on Daniel's family, tell me.**


End file.
